Loving You
by WhatIfHairDryersWereGuns
Summary: Chapter 14 is now up! Srry for the long delay.
1. The Ghost of You

"_Hermione! Open the bloody door!" A very sober looking Ronald Weasley screamed._

"_No…" Hermione cried._

"_Mione, please…" he whispered._

"_I can't. Not right now…" Hermione told him as she began to shake violently._

"_Hermione?" Ron asked, but there was no answer. Only a loud "Thump."_

"_I'm busting the door down if you don't answer me right now, Hermione!" he warned, but still, no answer just the sounds of Hermione panting for breath._

_Ron walked to the other side of the hallway and muttered a rather powerful spell to open these types of locks that she had._

"_Hermione!" Ron screamed as he walked through the door. _

"_Mione…" he whispered and turned to see a shaking Hermione in a growing pool of blood._

"_HERMIONE!" Ron screamed louder._

"_Ron…" she whispered, her voice getting more and more weak._

"_I'm going to call for help." Ron told her as she laid there on her cold, hard, wooden floor._

"_No…Ron…. phone…. help…. please." She croaked._

_Ron ran to the phone and realized that he, Ronald Bilious Weasley is a wizard and is of age to apparate._

_He lifted Hermione up and apparated to Saint Mungo's with a loud "pop!"_

_&&&_

"_Hello, welcome to Saint Mungo's how may I… Merlin's beard! You're Ronald Weasley and she's…. Hermione Granger!" the women at the reception desk said._

"_Yes, I am and she is. She is also dying! I need help!" Ron screamed frantically._

"_This way!" The Medi-witch told him, beckoning Ron to the operating room._

"_She's having seizures from loss of blood." Ron told the doctor. "Ever since the final battle. Please help her!" Ron screamed as the doctor's lead him out of the operating room._

"_Ron!" Hermione croaked loud enough for the doctor's to hear. _

"_Let me go!" Ron yelled into the security officer's ears. "Mione?" Ron asked, his voice softening._

"_If I die… I just…" Hermione choked out slipping in and out of consciousness._

"_Don't talk like that, Mione… you'll be fine…"_

"_No. You didn't let me finish… I love you, Ron."_

"_I love you, too, Mione…"_

"_Mr. Weasley, you have to leave…" the doctor told him._

"_No… NO! I have to stay with Hermione! If you don't save her, I'll kill you!"_

&&&&


	2. This Is How I Disappear

"Ah!" Ron screamed awaking from one of his many re-occurring dreams of the night everything went haywire.

'Gotta get somethin' to drink…' Ron thought to himself. Walking into the kitchen he found no one other than the amazing Harry Potter in the living room asleep with his bong in hand. 'Haha… stoner…' He thought to himself. 'Now where is the fridge?'

Ron finished his journey for the fridge with a loud "thump." As he ran into the hard fridge, opening the door up and grabbing an oversized, half empty bottle of Fire Whiskey.

Drinking the horrid drink, he made his way back to his room, after spilling a few droplets onto Harry's head.

'Time for sleep.' He thought to himself.

&&&

Meanwhile, in a downtown area of their small town, little Ginny Weasley was making her nights' pay on the corner.

"Hey, baby how's about we have a little fun?" the usual random guy with a whole lot of money asked.

"Sure…But, for a price." Ginny smiled at the man.

"Ok, baby. What's the price?"

Ginny leaned into the car, "A bit of money for little ole me, baby, and you can do anything you want to me." She told him.

The man pulled out a pair of handcuffs while another man approached Ginny from behind.

"You are under arrest."

"I'm what!?" Ginny screamed frantically.

&&&

Again in Ron's room, he heard ringing in his ears as he awoke from another drunken sleep with a hangover from hell.

"Damnit! What the bloody hell is that?" Ron yelled. "Harry! Get the damn phone!"

"I am, I am. You son of a bitch!" Harry screamed from the living room. Waking from a stone over.

"Hello?" he asked into the receiver.

"Harry? Where's Ron?" Ginny asked.

"In bed with a bloody hangover, Gin."

"Oh… well, I'm in a muggle jail cell… again."

"I'll be right over. Along with Ron. Let me just cast one of those hangover spell thingies."

"Ok…" Ginny trailed off. "Harry?"

"Yes, Ginny?"

"Uhm. Well, do you think that you, Ron, and I could go visit Hermione? We haven't visited her in a while and well… St. Mungo's says that we should visit her… Or else we all won't get better."

"No. Ginny, you know how Ron feels about that."

"Harry, please. Please we have to."

"We, as in Ron and I don't have to do anything, Ginny."

"Please, Harry. For me?"

"Fine. We'll be there in a bit."

"Ok, thank you."

"Yeah." Harry said as he hung up the phone.

"Where we going, mate?" A now sober looking Ron asked.

"To get Ginny from another muggle jail cell."

"Alright, mate. Let's go, then."

&&&

Harry and Ron finished the papers to get Ginny out of jail and were on their way out, along with Ginny hot on their heals.

"Harry. You told him, didn't you?"

"No. Ginny. Not now."

"Told me what?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Ginny lied.

"There's nothing you want to tell me?" Ron asked.

"No."

"Not even 'Thank you, Ronnie. For bailing me out again!'"

"Ron we're going to go on a little trip." Harry interrupted.

"Ok, where?" Ron persisted.

"A surprise." Ginny told him.

But deep down in Ron's gut, he knew where they were going. A place in which he hadn't been to since the day he brought the love of his life there… St. Mungo's.


	3. Room 409

Hermione sat in her normal spot, at he usual lunch table, with the usual people. Still as depressed as she was when she got here.

A few people were, of course, in there for the same reason as her; they attempted suicide, they all tried to hang themselves, overdose on drugs, slit their wrists and even attempted to drive their cars over the London bridge. But, obviously, didn't succeed. And today was the day that everyone's family and friends were to come for a visit. But, for Hermione, today was hell. Because no one came for her. People even came for Draco. And no one liked him when they were kids.

He was there for the same reason as her. A few days after the Final Battle, he tried to hang himself. Luckily for him, he was found and stopped. And then admitted into this place. This HELL. Hermione and Draco become good friends when she was admitted into the ward, two months after him. Draco had explained about how his father would beat him until Draco would act "better" as his father put it.

"Hermione Granger, please report to the visiting room."

"What the bloody hell?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno, Hermy. Maybe Ron has finally decided to pay you a visit."

"I doubt it. He hasn't visited me since the day I was put in the hell hole."

"Maybe a change of heart occurred. You never know."

"Right!" Hermione laughed walking out of the lunch area and into the visiting room.

"Hermione!" A familiar voice screamed.

Hermione swirled around and saw no one other but Ginny Weasley herself, a bit slimmer and more sluttish looking, but still the same Ginny Weasley she once knew.

"Ginny! Oh my gosh!" Hermione yelled as she and Ginny both ran to each other and crashing into one another with giant bear hugs.

"Bloody hell, took you long enough to visit me."

"Sorry, Mione. Ron and Harry wouldn't come with me the last times I tried."

"They're here?"

Ginny looked away and focused on Ron and Harry. "Yes."

"Why! Is he here?!" Hermione screamed. "Why didn't he ever come here before?"

Ginny flinched as Hermione went on.

"I dunno, Mione." A voice interrupted her rants.

"What?" Hermione snapped.

"I said I don't know, Hermione."

"That's all you're going to say? You dumped me here seven years ago. And didn't write or visited me until today, Ronald. And that's all you're going to say is 'I dunno'? Well, what do you know? You infuriating git?!"

"I know that I never stopped loving you! I know that I couldn't come see you because it was just too hard for me to see you in this condition! I couldn't get the image of you dying in my arms with blood everywhere, Hermione! I just couldn't see you!"

"What you couldn't write, either?!"

"No. I couldn't, Hermione Granger. I couldn't."

"Hermione, calm down..." Ginny tried.

"No, Ginny, I will not calm down. He said that he loved me and then he didn't come see me for _seven years_! How do you expect me to calm down?!"

"Because you love him!" Ginny snapped.

"All of you be quiet!" Ron started. "I have something else to tell you, Mione, I couldn't see you because I am a drunken idiot. I drink Fire Whiskey every bloody time I have that nightmare of the night we all fell apart. You almost died and I couldn't take it. I just couldn't." Ron told her, softly. "I couldn't" He whispered.


	4. It's Hard To Say

"Well, I'm sorry, Ronald, but how can I tell you that I feel the same when I haven't seen or heard from you in seven years? How do you expect me to react to seeing you again? How am I supposed to feel?" Hermione whispered so soft that her words were barely audible.

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry doesn't always cut it, Ron." Hermione told him, backing away and shaking her head slightly. "I… I should go, now."

"No, Hermione! I'll go. You just visit with Harry and Ginny."

"No, no. You and Harry go ahead real quick." Ginny told Ron. "Harry can come back in a few minutes."

"Well…ok."

&&&

"So, that was, epic…" Ginny started.

"More like horrifying. Ginny, do you know how many times I've thought of what I was going to do to Ron when I finally saw him again?"

"No…"

"Gods, so many times… At first I was angry with him for leaving me here. Then, I was sad, and finally, I was thankful that he brought me here. Sure I have scars, practically everywhere. Most of them from the past battles we went through. And others…" Hermione motioned towards her wrists.

"I know, Mione. I know. But." Ginny paused slightly. "Do you still love Ron?"

"Yes."

"Then why be so harsh?" Ginny asked.

"Because. He left me here."

"True." Ginny agreed, first, staring at Hermione's wrists, then to the ground below her.

"So… how is everyone? You know your mum, Ron, Harry and the rest of the family?"

"Well, I guess you could say that Mum and the rest of the family is good. But, Ron is an alcoholic, Harry is addicted to Marijuana, and I am a hooker on the streets. How's that for fine?"

"Because of me…"

"No!" Ginny yelled. "Not because of you. Because we are all messed up in our bloody heads since Harry finally defeated Voldemort once and for all."

"I know." Hermione whispered. "But, how am I supposed to leave here without a home to go to?"

"What?" Ginny asked confusingly.

"I am scheduled to be admitted back into the real wizarding world, in two days. And I have no place to go. My Mum and Dad were murdered, remember?"

"You can live with us."

"On one condition, Ginevera Weasley."

"What?" Ginny asked.

"You quit working in the streets, Harry quits marijuana, and Ron quits drinking."

"Ron's an alcoholic, Hermione. He can't just stop."

"How often does he have that nightmare?" Hermione asked, sounding like her old self.

Ginny smirked at Hermione's book warmish ways. "Only once a month. He says it's more often. But, Harry says that every month, on the same date, Ron wakes up in a cold sweat, screaming."

"What day?"

"The 30th of every month."

"The same date as the day I…"

"Yes."

"So, Ginny, you realize what this means, right?"

"What?"

"He's not an alcoholic, he just drinks occasionally."

"But, I thought…"

"No, Ginny, remember, my aunt was an alcoholic. I know who is and who isn't"

"Of course!" Ginny screamed. "So, in two days, I will be here, to pick you up. And, to have you move in with the rest of us. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Hermione answered, giving Ginny a giant bear hug.

"I'll tell Harry and Ron." Ginny smiled.

"And I'll start packing."

"See you in two days."

"Yup, two days."

"And, Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you have more cuts on your arms than when you got here?"

Hermione looked at Ginny in a serious tone. "I tried to kill myself more than once. That's why I was here for longer than expected."

"Oh." Ginny gaped.

"Well, I should start packing. And you should tell Harry and Ron. I'll see you Thursday."

"Thursday. Right. See you soon." And with that, Ginny ran over to the boys and started conversing with them about the plan, and the bargain. While Hermione ran to her room to begin packing.


	5. By Myself

Finally, it was the day of Hermione's dismissal from the Ward. And Ronald Weasley was completely dreading it. She would be moving in with him, Harry and Ginny in their small flat. With only two bedrooms, and with Ginny and Harry getting back together earlier the night before, the two were in the same room, again. Especially since Hermione and his fight two days ago, he was absolutely worrying about how Hermione would act when she found out that they, would have to share not only his room, but his bed, contrary to the fact that they couldn't afford to buy a twin bed.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled, loudly while banging on his bedroom door.

"Sod off!"

"Excuse me, Ronald Bilius Weasley?!"

"Leave me be, Ginny."

"No, Ron, I need you to drive me to the Ward. I'm almost due to get Hermione."

"Fine!" Ron roared, jumping from his bed and walking out of his bedroom door.

Ginny jumped at the sound and stared at Ron, surprisingly.

"Well, are you coming or not?"

"Y- yes." Ginny stuttered.

&&&&

The ride to St. Mungo's was brutally silent.

"So, we're here." Ginny told Ron, as they pulled into the side of London and parking in an empty lot so they could Apparate the rest of the way to St. Mungo's.

"I know that!" Ron snapped.

"Ok, ok. Down boy." Ginny said as she walked into Hermione's ward to find Hermione sitting there, waiting for Ginny to arrive.

"Hermione!! Ginny screamed.

"Ginny!" Hermione giggled.

The two ran and crashed into an embrace.

"Oh, my gosh! Ginny, I'm so nervous to be out in the real world again."

"Don't be, sweetie. You'll be great." Ginny reassured her.

As the two started walking towards Ron, Hermione stopped abruptly.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"You brought Ron."

"Harry wasn't home. And I can't drive."

"Drive?"

"Yes, now let's go."

And so, the three apparated towards the car.

&&&&

Ok, so it was a short chapter. Yeah, I know. But, my sister was bugging me and my mom and neighbor are talking. And I'm a little bit paranoid about my family or friends reading over my shoulder.


	6. Love Cost

The car ride back to the Burrow was the most silence Hermione had heard in years, it about made her go crazy.

"Well, Mione, here we are." Ginny exclaimed excitedly at her old friend.

"Yeah… we're here…" Hermione replied, dazed. "What happened to all those damn lawn gnomes?" She asked.

"Oh, those bloody bastards? The fled the area after… well, after all went wrong."

"What do you mean 'all went wrong'?" Hermione asked as she slowly walked towards the door that once meant that she was safe for the summer in her adolescent years.

"Mione?" she heard Ron ask. "Hermione?"

"What?" Hermione snapped out of her daze.

"Um… well, er…"

"Just spit it out, Ronald."

"Would you like me to carry your bags… or would you rather have Ginny or you do it?"

"Now, was that so hard?" she mocked.

"Well, if you're going to be a pain about it…"

"No! Ron, it's fine. If you want to carry my bags then, go ahead."

Ron's ears brightened a bit as he obediently grabbed her bags and carried them through the front door of Hermione's past.

"Well, Herms, are you coming or are you going to stand there in that daze of yours all day?" Ginny laughed.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, I'm coming." Hermione answered not being able to notice that the once welcoming and homey house that she had spent so many summers at seemed a bit darker and a little bit unfriendly as it once had.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, rushing towards the younger woman and embracing her in one of her bone crushing, loving hugs that Hermione endured and enjoyed so many years ago.

"Oh, my have you changed since the last time I saw you. Oh, and you're so thin. Just about as thin as Ginny. Arthur… Arthur would you come and greet our guest?"

"Hello, Hermione. Welcome home." Mr. Weasley said a bit uneasy. "Oh, come here, Hermione!" He said as he gave her a bone-crushing hug of his own.

"Hello, hello. It's so nice to be back. But, I can't help but notice how much the burrow has changed since I was last here." Hermione wondered.

"Oh, Hermione, dear. After you… and after the final battle… Ron and Harry put a charm of sorts around the house, to make it seem like we're not around anymore, if there are still any Death Eaters around."

"Oh… I see."

"Oh, Hermione…" Mrs. Weasley started, tears begging to fall.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione questioned.

"No, no. Honey. Don't worry about it. It's just… I'm so happy that our little Hermione is back. Now, I know I could never replace your mom, nor could Arthur replace your dad. But, if you ever need us, in any way or at any time, just know that we are here for you. We love you as if you were our own."

"I know that, Mrs. Weasley. And I'll keep that in mind."

"Oh, you must be starving for some real food!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, back to her usual positive self. "What did they feed you there? Oh… I am going to make something special for supper tonight! What would you like, deary? Oh, never you mind, I'm just going to make everything!" Mrs. Weasley ranted as she walked into the kitchen, leaving Hermione as alone as she already felt.

"Mione?" a voice from behind asked her.

"Yeah?" Hermione turned around smiling.

"Uh. Well, you see… Ginny and Harry, they um… Well…"

"Just spit it out."

"I'm getting to it, Mione… It's just, they're kind of a couple again and they share a room."

"Ok, I'll just take Fred and George's old room." Hermione answered.

" Well, you see, Mione… We all live in a small flat a little ways away from here. We're staying for the night since, well, Mum wanted to visit with you… and with us for the night. She said and I quote 'Ronald Bilius Weasley! You, your sister, Harry and Hermione will all stay tomorrow night and do as I say. I am still your mother and I wish to visit with Hermione and make her a good home-cooked meal. It's been seven years, you know, and she might be needing a bit of real food in her system.'"

"It's fine Ron. I'll just stay in Fred and George's old room and tomorrow we'll be off."

"That's the other problem."

"What?" Hermione asked, wide-eyed.

"You see, there are only two bedrooms, since that's all we could really afford and well, since Harry and Ginny are back together, we'll have to share a room."

"What!?" Hermione screamed.

"Yeah, I know… But, don't worry, Mione. My room is the biggest in the house since, well, Harry and I shared it for a while. And there are two beds in there so, really, you don't have to sleep in the same bed as me. It'll be strictly room-mates."

"Well… ok. I guess it could work." Hermione said as she eased down a bit. "So, what's for dinner?" She asked cheekily.

"I dunno. We'll just have to wait and see what Mum made." Ron smiled. "I missed you, Mione…"

"Oh, Ron… I…"

"Hermione!" "Is it..." "Really…" "You!?" Fred and George asked.

"Fred, George!" Hermione screamed running towards the joking twins. "It's been so long!"

"Yes it has, indeed." Fred said.

"Really, Hermione it has." George answered after him, smiling.

"Mum told us that we were celebrating something." "We asked her what." "But, she wouldn't budge."

"Do you two always do that now days?" Hermione asked.

"Only when we're together." The boys answered.

Hermione laughed at their twin telepathy.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" George asked.

"Yeah?" Fred trailed behind. "You know, George, I think we should really give Hermione here something to laugh about."

"Really, Fred? I don't think she'll laugh about this."

"No, no. From the looks of it, she looks like she'll laugh at anything." The boys finished up their small conversation and took a look at Hermione.

"What?" she asked as the two wore one of their infamous, evil grins at her. "Oh, no you don't!" Hermione laughed out loud as she began to run away.

"Haha, George the prisoner is trying to get away!" Fred yelled.

"Oh, no she isn't." George replied as he apparated in front of her.

"No, boys!" she laughed as the two grabbed her and created a Hermione sandwich as the two hugged her.

"Lack of oxygen!" Hermione panted and giggled as the boys finally let her go.

Ron smiled at the sight. It had been seven years since he last saw her laugh like that.

"Why, George, I think Ickle-Ronniekins is too busy admiring Mione, over there, to even greet his two older brothers or even acknowledge them."

"What?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all, Ron." George answered, knowingly.

"Well, um, you know where everything is and so, make yourself at home, Mione. I'll be upstairs cleaning up. I'll see you at dinner."

"Sure…" Hermione answered, watching Ron as he ran up the stairs to the bathroom.

So, here Hermione was, sitting at the old breakfast table at the home she once sought out as an escape from school on those hot summer days, she sipped on the tea and thought back to a time when all was easy.

"_Ronald, what is your problem?" A younger version of Hermione asked_.

"_Nothing, Mione, just forget it."_

"_Forget what? You can't just begin to say something and then tell me to forget about it, Ron."_

"_Why do you want to know so bad?!" Ron yelled, letting his temper go._

"_Well, I didn't want to know so bad until you brought it up Ronald Weasley!"_

"_I don't want to talk about it anymore, can't you see that, Hermione!"_

"_Why don't you just tell me!? I won't laugh at you or get angry or anything like that!" Hermione screamed._

"_It's not that easy!"_

"_Yes it is, Ron! We've been friends since we were 11 years old! We've been through hell and back. And now we're preparing for the final battle to take place and you're just gonna pretend you never said anything! What! Can you not trust me anymore, Ronald!? What do I have to do to get you to tell me? Am I just going to have to put a truth spell on you or something? Why won't you just…" Ron crashing his lips against hers in a fervent and loving way soon cut off Hermione. _

"_There, you happy?" Ron asked as Hermione stared at him in awe._

"_Was that all, Ron?"_

"_Well, no… I wanted to say something but I forgot."_

"_No, you said it all." Hermione smiled and kissed Ron back._

"_So, what does this mean?" Ron asked._

"_Are you really that thick? It means that we're a couple now." Hermione giggled._

"_My, my. I never thought I'd live to see the day when Ms. Hermione Granger giggled at something I said or did." Ron said surprised._

"_Hey, Mione?"_

"_Yes, Ron?"_

"_Um… well, I'm going to ask you now, will you be my girlfriend?" _

"_Why ask when you just kissed me?"_

"_Because I'm being very skeptical about this, kissing can be mean something or not."_

"_Yes, Ronald. I will. And I am your girlfriend."_

"Supper's ready, everyone!" Hermione was shook out of her memory of a daydream by Mrs. Weasley announcing the Weasley dinner call. Hermione uneasily lifted herself from her seat and walked into the kitchen where dinner was being served.

"Hey, Mione." Harry said as she slid in a seat in front of him.

"Hey, Harry. Long time no see, huh?" Hermione joked.

"Yeah, it's been a while." Harry answered.

The table was stacked with dinner rolls, a pot roast, green beans, and mashed potatoes. A lot of Hermione's favorites.

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley this just looks lovely." Hermione announced to Mrs. Weasley.

"Why thank you, dear. Now, let us begin our supper." Mrs. Weasley announced to her family.

After dinner was over, Hermione was happily stuffed with foods she hadn't had in years.

"How was it, Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asked as she, Hermione and Ginny began on the dishes.

"Oh, Mum. No need to question her, I'm sure it was the best thing she's eaten in seven years." Ginny answered for her.

"Indeed, it was, Mrs. Weasley. I hadn't realized how much I missed your home cooking until I took one bite of it." Hermione answered.

"Oh, girls, no need for you two to help me out with the dishes. I'll finish this up in a jiffy. Go on and do what you want. I'm sure the boys are getting ready to put in a movie anyways. So, you might want to go in there and pick one out before they get to." Mrs. Weasley joked.

"Ginny, you didn't tell me you had a tv and dvd player or anything of the sort." Hermione said surprised.

"Well, it wasn't that important." Ginny sighed. "The only thing that's important is that you're home and you're safe."

"Oh, Gin!" Hermione exclaimed bringing her in for a hug.

"Hermione, what was that for?"

"I don't know, really. Seven years is just too long."

"I know."

Hermione and Ginny attacked the boys and started going through the dvd's for an idea of what to watch.

"What about this?" Hermione asked as she pulled out a dvd called "The Notebook."

"Oh, that movie is a love story…I don't think I've seen it yet, let's watch it!" Ginny and Hermione giggled like when they were girls.

"Oh, come on, Ginny! We don't want to watch that!" Ron yelled.

"Why not, mate?" Harry asked as Ginny curled up next to him.

"Because it's a love story… and I hate mushy love stories."

"You do not." Hermione exclaimed. "I do recall that you took me out to see a "mushy love story" a long time ago."

"Fine, you got me." Ron said grudgingly as Hermione sat in-between him and Harry.

The movies soon ended and Ron sat awake with Hermione asleep on his shoulder. Harry and Ginny went to bed an hour ago and here he sat with Hermione.

"Mione?" Ron whispered. After realizing that she was indeed asleep, he moved off the couch and laid Hermione down and covered her with a blanket.

"Sleep tight, my Mione." Ron whispered, kissing her cheek lightly before he wandered up the stairs to his old bedroom.


	7. Spit You Out

"_Mione?" Ron whispered. After realizing that she was indeed asleep, he moved off the couch and laid Hermione down and covered her with a blanket._

"_Sleep tight, my Mione." Ron whispered, kissing her cheek lightly before he wandered up the stairs to his old bedroom._

As Ron climbed the stairs up to his bedroom, Hermione laid in the spot in pure bliss. '_Sure'_ she thought, '_He did leave me at that damned ward, but, he did it because he loved me, right? Ok, obviously, he did. But, after seven years… could he still love me? Ok, dumb question. Come on, Hermione! Think normally. Alright, yes he did it because he loved me, and he could possibly still love me. Wait! Why am I analyzing this?' _ While Hermione busied herself with an argument of the mind, she unknowingly walked herself to a familiar place.

'_No, no. He can't still love me. I tried to off myself for Merlin's sake! Gods! What am I to do?'_ Hermione's thoughts were cut short when Ron abruptly opened his bedroom door.

"Mione, what are you doing?"

"What? Oh, this? I'm just, or was just thinking."

"About what?" Ron questioned her, eyeing her skeptically.

"I'm not… You don't need to…" Hermione trailed off.

"Mione, do you need to talk? Are feeling like… desperate again? Lonely? Depressed?"

"No! It's not that, Ronald. If you really would like to know, I was wondering why in the world you kissed me! I couldn't get back to sleep not knowing if you had any left-over feelings!" Hermione snapped shooting straight towards the stairs, leaving Ron in a white haze of mixed thoughts.

After regaining his composure, Ron followed after Hermione down the stairs and into the living room.

"Hermione!" He whispered. "I was only asking because I care."

"Really? Is that why you dumped me in that hell hole at St. Mungo's and then never wrote or visited me until recently?!" Hermione half screamed.

"Oh, sod off it, Granger!"

"Sod off?!" Hermione looked like she had been slapped in the face. "How dare _you_ tell _me _to 'sod off'! I'm not the one who…"

"Yeah yeah yeah, Hermione! I just heard it! _You're_ not the one who dumped me at a damned hospital to help me with a horrible problem that I had!" Ron bellowed. "You're not the one who was so damned worried that you couldn't see my face because it hurt so bad to know that I did that to myself! Yeah, Hermione! You're not the one who was in so much pain after it happened!"

"I'm not the one who was hurting?! How da…"

"Yeah, 'how dare I!'"

"How dare you, Ronald! I was the one with the problem! So, you can go take your little speech about how my it pained you to see me in such a state, how much you hurt after it happened, Ronald, and shove it up your good for nothing, cheating ass!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Cheating?" Ron asked.

"Yes, cheating! I saw you… you and Lavender!"

"Me and Lavender?!"

"Yes, you insufferable, thick prick! You and Lavender were behind the front of the school snogging the daylights out of each other, a month after the final battle!"

"I never did such a thing!"

"Quit lying!"

"I'm not, I loved you, Hermione! I still do! I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally!"

Meanwhile, up in Ginny and Harry's bedroom, Ginny woke up to the sound of what else, but Hermione and Ron's row.

"Harry, wake up." Ginny whispered in fast tones.

"I don't wanna!" Harry moaned.

"Harry! Ron and Hermione are fighting!"

"Leave them be."

"Fine… but if Mum and Dad are woke from them, it'll be your head!"

"Haha. G'night."

"Yeah, right." Ginny snorted.

&&&&

"Hermione! How dare you accuse me of cheating!"

"I saw it!" Hermione screamed, tears streaming down her face, her voice scratched from her screams.

"Hermione… I would never…"

"No, don't… I saw…" Hermione cried.

"I never. I was with Harry and Ginny. I loved you."

"Yeah?" Hermione scoffed. "Well, I guess you'll have to prove it." Hermione said harshly as she walked out of the room and swiftly passed a very disgruntled looking Mrs. Weasley, whom obviously was shook from sleep by the screams of the young adults.

"What is going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked Ron accusingly as she chased after a very broken Hermione, leaving Ron to gather his confused thoughts.


	8. Yesterday's Feelings

Hermione sat in the bathroom for hours, crying. Downstairs in the living room, two Weasleys sat discussing the entire rendezvous from earlier that morning.

"Ron, what exactly happened?" Mr. Weasley asked as Mrs. Weasley walked into the room with a pot of tea and three cups.

"I dunno. We watched a movie last night, Harry and Ginny went to bed a little after the movie started, and when the movie ended, I was the only one awake and Hermione was asleep on my shoulder. So, I let her sleep and went to my room. I couldn't go to sleep, so I left my room to get something to eat and there was Hermione at my door. So, I asked her what was up and then she got all defensive and then we fought. She even accused me of cheating on her, of not loving her. Mum, why would she accuse me of that?" Ron ended his explanation as he took a sip of tea.

"I don't know, darling. Just give her time. She's probably just a little angry for her time in the ward and you not visiting her… or writing." His mother told him.

"Yeah, I got a bloody scolding from Hermione for that one." Ron scoffed.

"Ronald, language." Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"So, are you sure that's it, son? Is she on any medication or what?" Mr. Weasley added.

"Dad, she's not crazy… she's just… I dunno." At that moment, Ginny came running down the stairs.

"Ron! Hermione is locked up in the bathroom and she isn't answering when I try to talk to her through the door. I think something's wrong." Ginny half yelled.

Ron instantly jumped from his seat and ran up the stairs to the bathroom, meeting Harry at the door.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled. "Ron, I don't know if she's…"

"Move." Ron instructed his old friend.

"Ok…" Harry said as he moved from the door.

"Hermione?" Ron asked. "Hermione, it's me, Ron. Listen I'm sorry about this morning. But, I never cheated on you." Ron continued. "Baby, I love you… Hermione?" Ron asked again and her slowly opened the door.

"Hermione?" Ron looked around the bathroom until he found her sleeping in the bathtub.

Lifting her up and taking her to his room, he laid her down and left the room to join the others downstairs.

"Well?" Ginny asked. "Are we going to have to take her back to…?"

"No." Ron cut her off. "She fell asleep. Probably exhausted from crying so much today. Just let her rest."

"Where is she sleeping?" Mrs. Weasley piped in.

"My bedroom." Ron answered, simply.

"Ron, you know Hermione isn't going to be all too happy when she realizes where she's at." Ginny scolded.

"Yeah, Ron, you might want to take her to Ginny's room." Harry told him.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled. "Percy's old room would be better. It's nice and neat and Hermione would like to see the floor."

"Whatever." Ron said. "I'm going to let her sleep and when she wakes up, I'm going to have a civil conversation with her and take care of her like I should've all those years ago. And you guys aren't going to interfere. I need to get on better terms with her." Ron finished up as he left the room.

&&&&

Hermione woke to the smell of Axe Touch mixed with ginger and she immediately knew what room she was in. She was no longer in the bathroom like she had thought; she was in Ron's room. Taking the different scenery in, Hermione saw a figure walking about the room… in a towel.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, dazed from her recent state.

"Oh, hey, Mione. Listen, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, Ron."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't. I was completely out of line. I mean accusing you of all things horrible. I mean, really. I know you would never do that. I know you loved me. And I understand, now, why you couldn't visit or write. I get it, really I do. And I'm sorry I doubted you. Really, I am…" Hermione finished.

"Mione… I…"

"Hush." Hermione said as she walked up to Ron. "Listen, I haven't seen or heard from you in seven years. I need to know something…" Hermione continued, as she got closer. "Is that lake still in the back?" Hermione laughed as Ron's ears turned red from her being so close.

"Y-yeah." Ron answered.

"Ok, then. I'm going for a nice swim. I dare you to join me." Hermione smiled.

"So, you're just going to forget about it just like that huh?" Ron asked.

"Yup, I figured. You'd never do that and it was all a dream; a dream I had in the ward. Crazy, huh? Onto another subject, if you would like to join me, I'll be in the lake… after dinner around oh, say, midnight." Hermione said, leaving the room.

"You're a tease, Granger." Ron laughed.

"Why would you say that?" she yelled from down the hall.

"Just cause you are." Ron finished their conversation as Mrs. Weasley announced that dinner was ready.

&&&&

"Oh, Hermione, dear. Feeling better than this morning?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Hermione entered the dining room.

"Yes, actually, I am. I guess an actual sleep and good ole fight did the trick." Hermione half joked, taking her seat at the table.

"Mmm. Dinner smells delicious, Mum." Ron said as he entered the room after Hermione and took his seat, ready to dig in.

"Ronald Weasley, nothing changes, does it?" Hermione asked with glee in her eyes.

"What has gotten into you, Ms. Granger?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, I guess. It's just good… no great to be back. To be me again." Hermione laughed.

"So, you're seriously over it?" Ron questioned.

"Yes, I am. Like I already told you. So, when will we be going to the flat?" Hermione asked.

"Ok, then. And we'll be going back sometime later tonight, I suppose. I'll have to check with Harry and Ginny. They went over there a little bit ago to get the place nice and to get everything situated."

"Mhmm." Hermione half grunted, showing her acknowledgement.

"So, Mrs. Weasley, where exactly is everybody?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Arthur is at the office, he'll be joining us in a little bit. Fred and George are at the shop and Ronald told you where Ginny and Harry are."

"So, I take it, it's just the three of us."

"Yes, indeed."

"And the cat." Ron mentioned.

"Crookshanks! Where is my baby at?" Hermione asked excitedly as she took a bit of mashed potatoes.

"The flat."

"Oh, I see." Hermione said. "Mrs. Weasley, this is just lovely, as always."

"Thank you, darling. But, you've barely touched your food."

"I guess I have a lot on my mind."

"Do share." Ron butted in.

"Ronald…" Mrs. Weasley started.

"No, no. It's fine. Its just there's so much I need to do."

"Like?" Ron asked.

"Like, visiting my parents graves and going back to school. I need to go to college in order to get a good job. Sure, I have experience in Wizarding School. But, what if I get a muggle job?"

"Good point." Ron laughed, finishing up his dinner. "Hey, I'm going to the movie theater later. Want to join me, Mione?" Ron asked.

"Sure." Hermione answered, smiling a small smile.

"Well, that sounds like a lovely plan." Mrs. Weasley joined in. "I think you two should go on ahead. Don't worry about little, old me. While you're out, you two should get some food. Now, I don't want to hear any objections from you, Hermione. You haven't touched your dinner and I know by the time whatever movie you see is over, you will most likely be hungry. So go and have fun. I'll see you two kids later." Mrs. Weasley finished, smiling knowingly.

"Ok, ok. Mum. I get it. We'll get some food after that movie. Bye, Mum. Love you." Ron said ushering a confused Hermione out the door and to the car.


	9. Love Heals

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked as they sat in the car.

"What, oh that? Nothing, Mum's just being Mum." Ron answered nervously.

"Why are you so nervous, Ronald Weasley?"

"No reason… well, nope. No reason."

"Uh huh. I believe you. Now, get us to that movie."

The two drove all the way to the other side of town to the old drive in.

"Ron, this is amazing. How did you find out about this?"

"I was just driving around one night, thinking about you, and then I just came across this. It's a nice place to think… or whatever."

"Did you take any other girls here?" Hermione joked.

"Yeah." Ron answered as Hermione lowered her head at the answer. "Ginny thought it was amazing." Ron smiled.

"Really? Well, you wanna know what I think is amazing?" Hermione asked, smiling, as she got closer to Ron.

"What?" Ron asked, turning red.

"This." Hermione answered as she kissed Ron.

"As much as I love this… what is this for?"

"Everything. For loving me, for worrying so much. For… just being you. I love you, Ron."

"I love you, too, Hermione. But, this isn't making any sense."

"I know. I decided to be a bit more spontaneous." Hermione smiled, kissing him again as she sat on his lap, straddling him.

"I've never seen this side of you before." Ron said, blushing.

"You'll see it more often… if you tell the world the truth." Hermione said seriously as she left her spot on his lap.

"Truth?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ronald, the truth." Hermione said just as serious. "The truth about your feelings towards me." Hermione said, smiling.

"And what would you like me to say?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Did I freak you out?" Hermione suddenly asked. Taking a look at Ron's face, Hermione broke into fits of laughter and hugged his confused figure.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. What did you think I was going to say?" Hermione laughed.

"That I cheated on you." Ron said softly.

"Oh, love, I already know that you didn't. For Pete's sake! We weren't even dating when I saw you and Lavender kissing, that was 6th year even! Goodness! I already told you, darling, that it was a dream. A memory from a time when I believed that you didn't love me."

"Oh…" Ron said relieved. "Well, then Mione, are you going to get back to what you were doing or is that all I'm getting?" Ron asked.

"Wow! Down, boy! I didn't even declare us as a couple again."

"We never even broke up."

"Exactly. But, now that you think of it… maybe I won't declare us official again."

"Why would you do that?"

"Well, because. We never even broke up, so that still makes us a couple, officially."

"So, did you just make it official again?"

"Maybe." Hermione smirked.

"You're not going to tell me?" Ron asked, a bit hurt.

"Nope. Now, take us back to the burrow. The movie seems a bit too old fashioned and boring for me. Besides, I still would like to take that dip in the lake behind your house." Hermione answered, smiling radiantly. _'It feels wonderful to smile again. Especially with Ron.'_ Hermione thought to herself as Ron started the engine and started to drive off.

"Yes, ma'am."

&&&&

"Mum! We're back." Ron called throughout the house.

"Well, you two how was the movie?" Mrs. Weasley asked as the couple walked into the living room.

"It was a bit boring." Hermione answered.

"I didn't really pay attention much." Ron admitted.

"Oh, and I spoke to Ginny a bit ago. She just apparated out, actually. She said that whenever the two of you are ready, you could go back to the flat." Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Oh! Look at the time. You two should be getting ready soon and I'm going off to bed. No use in waiting for Arthur at this hour." Mrs. Weasley finished as she walked up the stairs to her and Mr. Weasley's bedroom.

"Well, look at the time, Mione." Ron smirked.

"What?"

"It's about midnight. How about that dip?" Ron smiled, evilly. "See, Mione, I don't have my swimming trunks and don't feel like summoning them. So, you'll just have to deal with me skinny dipping."

"Well, then I guess I shouldn't go since I don't have my swimming suit with me." Hermione joked as she ran out the door and onward to the lake.

"No fair! You got a head start!" Ron yelled as the two reached the lake.

"No, I'm just faster." Hermione yelled back as she began undressing. Ron was soon mesmerized in the beauty of what is known as Hermione. Her, once, unruly hair was now nice and thin in small, wavy curls. She had really changed in the passed seven years, because it was down to her lower back. Her curves were even more amazing than the last time her saw Hermione, and that was when they were eighteen and had last gone skinny-dipping. Ron thought back on that memory as Hermione jumped in the lake.

"_Ronald put me down! I don't have my swim suit!" Hermione screamed._

"_Neither do I. So, it's either you go in like this, or, you go in like this…" Ron finished as he put her down on the soft ground and took off all his clothes and jumped in the water._

"_I'm not going to skinny dip!" Hermione screamed._

"_Too bad. The water's great! And skinny dipping makes you 'one with the water.'" Ron joked._

"_I do not want to be 'one with the water.' Nor do I want you to see me naked." Hermione spoke. _

"_Come on! Please…" Ron begged._

"_Ok, fine." Hermione caved. "But, don't look until after I'm in the water." Hermione instructed as Ron turned around and Hermione soon undressed._

"_Ok, you can look now." Hermione told Ron as she swam up behind him._

"_Hermione?" Ron asked._

"_Yeah, Ron?" _

"_Can I kiss you?" Ron asked, thanking God it was dark enough to hide his growing blush._

"_Yes, Ronald, why would you ask?" Hermione asked as she swam in a circle around Ron._

"_Because, I am going to take advantage of you." Ron joked._

"_Really? That sounds intriguing." Hermione giggled._

"_What do you mean?" Rom asked._

"_What do you think I mean? Why would I agree to skinny dip with you after a short discussion about it?" Hermione asked, smirking evilly as she swam up to him and crashed her lips against his._

"_Hey, Ron, guess what." Hermione giggled as she took a breath._

"_What?"_

"_I love you."_

"Ron?" Hermione asked, tearing Ron from his thoughts. "Is something the matter?"

"Hmm. Oh, no. Just thinking."

"About what, exactly?"

"The last time we came here." Ron smiled.

Hermione thought back and smiled. "Ah, yes. I remember. That night, you and I made love here."

"Yeah, my first time."

"Mine, too." Hermione piped in. "Well, Ron, are you just going to stand there or are you going to strip and come join me?"

"I like the second one." Ron joked, as he stripped and jumped in the lake along with Hermione.

Ron swam up behind Hermione and hugged her. "I never stopped loving you, Mione."

"Neither did I, Ron. Neither did I."

Moments of silence went on as the two held each other in the water until Hermione spoke up.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you love me like you did that night, seven years ago?" Hermione asked softly.

"I'd be honored." Ron answered quickly. "But, not back here. Someone might find us like they almost did last time."

"Good point.' Hermione smiled.

"Let's go back to the flat. I'm sure Ginny already took your stuff over there and I have a locking door." Ron winked.

"Ok, then, it's set. The flat it is. So, let's go there already!" Hermione yelled, excitedly.

"Yes, ma'am." Ron said as the two walked to the car.


	10. Love Fool

"_Ok, then, it's set. The flat it is. So, let's go there already!" Hermione yelled, excitedly._

"_Yes, ma'am." Ron said as the two walked to the car._

"Can you drive any faster?" Hermione asked impatiently as Ron turned a corner near the flat.

"Hold on, we're almost there." Ron answered huskily, as Hermione continued kissing his neck up and down until he parked in the spot.

Hermione hurriedly unbuckled her seat belt, as did Ron, and raced him to the flat. Where, the couple soon began their escapade of violating one another until Ron stopped for air and to open the door.

"Ron, please…" Hermione half whimpered. "I need you."

"Not as much as I do you." Ron answered, crushing his lips against Hermione as they answered the cluttered flat and amazingly found their way to his room and now Hermione's without tripping, or leaving each other's lips for a mere millisecond.

"Gods, I love you, Mione." Ron whispered into her hair after locking the bedroom door.

"I love you. Oh, god, Ron, did I miss you!" Hermione yelled as she attacked Ron's lips, filling in all the passion and love she felt for him.

"You are amazing." Ron told her.

"Shut up and make love to me." Hermione said as she staring assaulting Ron's neck.

"Mmm, Mione." Ron moaned as he soon joined in on assaulting her neck and soon her chest.

Hermione lifted Ron's shirt up and over his head and began kissing a trail down his toned and tanned chest _'Oh, thank Merlin for Quidditch!' _Hermione thought to herself. While Hermione was viciously trying to rip off his pant buckle, along with his pants, Ron had unbuttoned each and every button on her pale pink shirt and threw it somewhere in the abyss of his room. Hermione soon began kissing a new trail up his chest, along his jaw-line and back to his lips and slipping off her skirt as she did so. The two lost lovers were now in their underwear, snogging each other as if there were no tomorrow. Ron slipped his hand into her Hermione's knickers, causing a soft gasp to escape her mouth. Leaving small love bites across his neck, Hermione began working her own handy magic on Ron.

"I love you, Mione. My Mione." Ron groaned.

"I've always been yours." Hermione panted as Ron slipped off her knickers, just as she was about to explode.

"Ron, please." Hermione sighed.

"Alright." Ron answered as he bit Hermione's neck and unclasping her bra. Throwing the bra somewhere on the other side of the room, Ron lowered himself to her breasts.

"Oh, Ron." Hermione whispered as she helped Ron out of his boxers.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Ron, it's not like it's our first time." She laughed. "So, yes, I'm sure." She smiled.

After only having to hear the three little letters as a 'yes', Ron slipped inside Hermione, causing a slight moan and gasp from Hermione and a grunt of pleasure from Ron.

"It sure has been a while." Hermione said, trying to lighten up the fact that it hurt just a bit.

"Yeah, it has. Now, no more talk. Just us. Ok?"

"Ok." Hermione answered, looking into Ron's eyes as he continued moving within her. Ron's eyes shut soon after, for all he felt was pleasure and love.

"Oh, Mione." Ron moaned.

With each thrust, Hermione was getting closer and closer to edge. Soon, after this pleasurable torture, Hermione indeeed lost control, taking Ron with her seconds after.

"Ron?" Hermione asked about 10 minutes after they had finished.

"Hmm?" Ron answered back.

"Did you miss me?"

"Every second I was without you." Ron simply answered.

_'Good.' _Hermione thought to herself before she fell into a deep sleep in her lover's arms.

&&&&

Ron woke the next morning noticing two things. One, he was naked in his bed and two, Hermione was next to him. Suddenly images from the night before appeared in his mind and a broad smile plastered itself to his face. Softly kissing Hermione on the forehead, Ron threw on a pair of boxers and tip-toed out of the room, not wanting to wake Hermione.

As he sat in the kitchen thinking of what to prepare for breakfast, a thought came to his mind as he grabbed the ingrediants for pancakes and two pop tarts for himself.

"Morning, mate." Harry said to his friend as he plopped himself down at one of the seats.

"Hey, Harry. What's up?"

"Eh, not much. Are you making pancakes?" Harry asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, I thought some breakfast in bed would be nice for Mione."

"Oh, that was you two making all that noise last night?" Harry asked, smirking.

"Haha, Potter. You're one to talk."

"Hey, I'm just glad that after seven years, my two best mates are together and gettin' some." Harry joked.

"Shut up, Harry." Ron told him as he started mixing and making Hermione's pancakes.

After finishing breakfast, Ron put the pancakes on a plate, grabbed a knife and fork, some surup and all the other essentials for eating breakfast and took them into his room.

Hermione woke to the sweet smell of pancakes as she rose from her spot on Ron's bed.

"I was wondering where you went." Hermione started. "I woke up and went to hold you, and you weren't there. For a minute I was thinking you ran off." Hermione joked.

"No, love. Just making you some breakfast."

"Did you eat?"

"Yeah, some poptarts."

"Ha." Hermione laughed. "Here, have a bit of my pancakes you made me. I'm sure you're actually starving."

"You know me all too well, Granger. But, I made those for you. And you will eat them."

"What about the surup after?" Hermione smirked.

"We'll save that for later... better yet, we'll just go buy ice cream sundae ingrediants for tonight."

"Oh, that sounds like a plan."

"Mione, if you don't mind me asking, what got you to change your mind yesterday? I mean, first we were arguing, then we were speaking again, and then had sex. Really, what's going on?"

"Mm." Hermione started as she gulped some of her milk. "I hadn't taken my pills yet yesterday morning."

"Pills?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it's fine, Ron. They just help me keep my life in order and keep me from hallucinating, like I had. I also had just started my birth control pills, which made it a bit worse."

"Oh...but, wait... birth control isn't effective until about a month, Mione." Ron said, worried.

"Yeah, I know." Hermione answered until her eyes grew wide. "Wait! That means that I could be..."

"Yeah."

"But, I won't... we won't know for sure until a few weeks, maybe a month." Hermione reassured herself more than Ron.


	11. Just Like Heaven

The next few days, Hermione completely avoided Ron. Whenever Ron would go to his and Hermione's room, she would either walk out or apparate to the burrow. Finally, a week after that night, Ron plucked up the courage to confront Hermione about it.

"Mione." Ron asked.

"Ron, I would like to talk, but I'm on my way to the library." Hermione answered just as she was about to apparate out of the flat.

"Hermione, don't." Ron started, causing Hermione to stop in her tracks.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked, offended.

"Well, you've been avoiding me and I think we should talk about what happened and all." Ron pleaded.

"Fine, talk."

"Well, erm…"

"If that's all you have to say, I'm going to leave now."

"No, Mione! It's…" He sighed. "I don't know… maybe we went too…"

"Fast? You think that the other night was too fast? Ha!" Hermione yelled. "Listen here, not only was it too fast, it was too far! We haven't even spoken about what happened seven years ago, Ron. Maybe we shouldn't have agreed to get back together!"

"No, Mione. We didn't talk about that night seven years ago. And, yes it was too fast and yes maybe a little too far. But, I do not regret getting back together with you."

"Ron, I…"

"Maybe you regret it because you think I never loved you or that all I wanted was sex. But, baby, I do love you and yeah, sex is a plus, that's not all I want, though. All I want is you. You, Hermione, the girl I fell in love with when I was just 11 years old. The girl I knew that I would marry, someday. The girl I've always dreamed about. I would never regret loving you. Maybe you do because of what happened all those years ago and that night, but tell me why so that I'll fix it."

"No, Ron. You don't understand. See, I thought up that accusation about you cheating to hide the real reason why I did it. And yeah, I do regret that night, Ronald. But, I could never regret loving you as much as I do. I've loved you since I was 11 years old, myself. But, you'll never know why I did it."

"Why?" Ron pressed.

"You won't understand! And you'll be mad for me not telling you!" Hermione yelled, apparating to the burrow, with Ron hot on her heals.

"No, Mione, I may not understand! But' I'd like to if you'd just fucking tell me!" Ron screamed at the tops of his lungs after he caught up to Hermione.

"Watch your language, Ronald!" Hermione screamed.

"No, Hermione I will not watch my language! You're not my bloody mother! Just tell me why so that it won't consume me for the rest of my life!"

"That's just it, Ron!"

"What is?" Ron yelled.

"That!" Hermione hissed. "I was supposed to be a mother seven years ago!"

"What?" Ron softened. "What do you mean, Mione?"

"That… that day at the lake… was the night I got pregnant. I… I… See, when I tried to kill myself, I had just found out that… I had a miscarriage." Hermione broke down. "I've been hiding it and holding it in for so long. I wanted nothing more than to grow up, get married and have a few kids with you, Ron. That was the night I was going to tell you, and before we went out, I had to go to the bathroom, remember. And then I did and I found out." Hermione cried. "I had a miscarriage… I lost that baby. I hated myself for that… So, when I locked myself up in my room, I decided that I would die. I wanted to punish myself for losing that baby." Hermione choked as Ron shook himself from his shock and ran to Hermione to hold her.

"I… I… I'm so sorry, Ron. I should've told you… I should have told you…" Hermione whispered. "Do you hate me for losing the baby… for not telling you until now? Because I'm so so sorry, Ron, I should've…"

"No, no… Shh, it's ok. It's ok. I don't hate you. Baby, I could never hate you. Never. I only wish that you told me that night instead of now so that you didn't go through it alone."

"Tell me, why do you think the other night was a mistake?" Ron asked, softly.

"Because if I'm pregnant, I might lose this baby, too." Hermione told him, barely audible.

"No, love, sometimes these things just happen. Maybe this time, you won't lose the baby. Not all pregnancies were supposed meant to be." Ron whispered, tears in his eyes.

"What makes you so sure that I won't lose this one, if I'm pregnant?" Hermione asked.

"Because, this one's gonna be a fighter, I know it." Ron reassured her. "Come on, let's go home. I'll get you anything you want. And in a few weeks, we'll go to St. Mungo's to see if you're pregnant. And if you are, we'll go on continuous check ups until you give birth. We'll take all the precautions. I promise, this one will live."

"No, can we just stay here, I think I'd like to speak to your Mum about it. I'll feel a bit better speaking to her since she had all you guys, especially, since it's off my chest."

"Ok, sure, if that's what you want."

"Ron?"

"Hmm?"

"When did you become such a grown up?" Hermione cooed.

"When I almost lost you." Ron whispered, softly in her ear as he held her close.

"I'm sorry about that, too."

"Hey, we should get home, I don't think Mum or anyone's here right now."

Hermione nodded in approval at this strong man in front of her. Hermione never knew that he was so strong until the final battle, the night she almost died, and this night. It seemed as if, he grew stronger with each hit that life threw at them. And to Hermione, he never seemed so amazing before.

"Why do you love me?" Hermione asked as they reappeared in their bedroom.

"You don't know why?" Ron asked.

"Nope, why don't you enlighten me?"

"Alright… well, you were the smartest witch Hogwarts had seen in years, you are the most beautiful, kind hearted woman I've ever met, next to Mum of course. You have the cutest look on your face when you're thinking deeply, your smile lightens up any room, and you love me." Ron finished.

"What makes you think that?" Hermione teased.

"You always stood by me, no matter what. Why do you love me, Hermione Granger?"

"Well… hmm come to think of it, I don't know. Maybe it's the way you always stood up for me in school, or how you seemed to freak whenever a qudditch match was near, maybe it was how you had this cute look whenever you are confused, or the way your ears turn bright red when you're embarrassed, maybe it was the red hair and freckles or the fact that you have loved me since we were children."

"I love you, Hermione Granger. And everything you represent."

"Really, because I love you, Ronald Weasley and everything that you represent. Laziness and all!" Hermione smiled. "And thank you for earlier."

"Hey, don't mention it. I love you, don't I? And I'll always be there for you. No matter what." Ron told her.

That night as the two were getting ready to go to sleep, Ron had a thought occur to him. It wasn't the first time that this thought occurred, either. Actually, he always had this thought since the first day he met Hermione. And now, he thought he might just ask it.

"Mione, are you still awake." Ron asked into the darkness.

"Mmmhmm." Hermione answered. "What is it?"

"You wanna get married, someday?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

"Ok, well…"

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me, Hermione?"

Hermione snapped up and looked down at Ron's figure and kissed him. "Yes, Ron, I will marry you. I've always wanted to…Oh, Ron, did I ever tell you how amazing you are?" Hermione asked as she sat on top of him.

"No, you haven't. But, if you're going to kiss me like that and get on me, I might just have to keep doing amazing stuff for you to tell me that." Ron joked.

"Oh, Ron." Hermione sighed as he kissed her. "Can we stay like this forever?" Hermione asked.

"That would be amazing if we could." Ron answered. "But, I'm afraid that we have to grow old."

"At least we'll be together." Ron whispered as he kissed Hermione goodnight and held her close.

"I love you." Hermione whispered.

"I love you, too, Mione."


	12. Lithium

"Ronald? Ronald Weasley, wake up!" Hermione yelled the next morning.

"What?" Ron asked groggily.

"I have to go to a meeting and I can't drive myself."

"What meeting?"

"A meeting at St. Mungo's. You know, in the psych ward."

"Oh, yeah… there… hold on."

"No, I am not holding on. You know what, never mind I'll go by myself. Even if I _had_ to have someone accompany me."

Ron sat up and asked, "What do you mean?"

Hermione sighed. "For the first meeting after being outside of the ward for almost a month, I have to have someone accompany me for my therapy, as a group thing."

"Therapy? Why do I have to go, Mione?" Ron whined.

"Because besides my parents," Hermione winced. "You're the only one who knows me better than Harry and Ginny."

"Fine, let me just…"

"I already picked out an outfit for you. And you don't have time for a shower, it starts in 20 minutes."

"Why can't we just apparate there?" Ron stubbornly asked.

"Because, Ronald, they just don't allow apparating in the psych ward. It's a precaution so that no one escapes, there's a charm… more like a spell, which keeps us from apparating in, or out. Believe me, I've tried."

"Alright then. Let's go."

&&&&

"So, Hermione, how does it feel to be outside of this matchbox?" Dr. Saunders asked.

"Amazing!" Hermione exclaimed. "I do miss the people here, but it really is a wonder on how long I've stayed out of the real world. I didn't realize how much I missed about the world… and the people in it."

"Ok, that's good. So, how have you been feeling on the inside? Any depressing moods or random mood swings?"

"Well, I had gotten in a fight with Ronald, here, but it wasn't all that bad. I cried it out from my anger and then fell asleep. I didn't even think about death at all."

"That's very good. Ronald…"

"Um… you can call me Ron."

"Ok, Ron, how has it been since Hermione returned?"

"It's been the best couple of weeks in my life."

"Really? Why do you say that?"

"Well, I guess its cause I love her, I always have. I'm the one who brought her here that night."

"Ah, you're the boy who never wrote or visited?"

"Yes ma'am. I am."

"Tell me, why is that so?"

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't see my Mione in such a broken state."

"Why do you say 'Mione'?"

"It's a little nickname he came up with in school. Hermione can be a mouthful when you're having quite the row." Hermione interrupted.

"So, the two of you fought often?"

"Yes, when we were growing up. We would be having a civil conversation and I would say something stupid and then Hermione would get defensive. It would just end in a big fight in the common room in front of everyone." Ron told the shrink.

"Why did you two fight so much?"

"Well, Doctor… we were always trying to hide our feelings for one another. Always. Excluding all the times when Ron would rescue me or I would run up and kiss him. We tried to make it seem normal, but I guess friendship wasn't really an option." Hermione smiled, remembering the time Ron stood up for her to Malfoy.

Dr. Saunders smiled at the thought of Hermione and Ron at a young age and in love.

"When did the two of you meet?"

"When we were 11 on the train to Hogwarts in our first year. Ron always teased me for being so smart."

"And Hermione always showed off her genius when I was partnered up with her."

"Ah, so you two weren't friends from the start?"

"We were acquaintances. We never actually became friends until…"

"Until I saved her from a troll in the girls' bathroom on Halloween."

Dr. Saunders had a dreamy face until she realized the time. "Oh, as much as I'd love to hear your story and how we got here, time's up. I'll see you two in a month."

Ron and Hermione left St. Mungo's in a daze, they had never really talked about how they became such good friends to someone until now.

"You really were amazing that day." Hermione blurted out once they got in the car.

"What do you mean?"

"The day you saved me from that troll. I thought I was a goner for sure."

"Hey, I did it not only to be a Good Samaritan, but because I already knew I loved you."

"That's silly. How did you know that you loved me when we were children?"

"Easy, the day we had met on the train. Your snobby know it all ways really turned me on from the start. And you were a challenge. I knew I would fall in love with you, and soon. What about you, love?"

"That day in the girls' bathroom. You were so brave… I knew I would fall for you. But, until the giant chess game when we were going for the sorcerer's stone, and you sacrificed yourself, I fell harder than I expected."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Hermione replied, looking away and blushing.

"You wanna go somewhere?" Ron asked huskily.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you know we could go out to eat, or we could go home, or we could get a room…" Ron suggested.

"My, my. Ronald Weasley, are you trying to seduce me?" Hermione asked in mock horror.

"Why, yes ma'am I am." Ron smiled.

"Well, then. May we get on to this room or am I going to have to wait?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Ron smiled as he drove to the nearest 'Comfort Inn'.


	13. I Wanna Love You

Ron woke the next morning to realize that Hermione was nowhere in sight. Getting up to search around the hotel room for her, he saw a note on the bedside table.

_Ron, _

_Left early this morning to go search for a job. I'm probably at the burrow, now, since it's most likely noon. Don't worry I'm telling your mum that you're searching for a job. Which, you better be, love. Well, I'll be seeing you later. _

_I love you,_

_Hermione_

"Mione…" Ron groaned. "Ugh… guess I'm gonna have to actually go get a new job." Ron spoke to himself as he gathered his clothes and left for the lobby.

"Hello, sir. The lady you were with yesterday left early this morning." The woman at the front desk told him.

"Hmm. Oh, hello."

"Well, that would be $30."

"That cheap?"

"Yes, sir. The lady paid for half this morning."

"I bet she did." Ron laughed. "Um, here you go." Ron said pulling out the last of his money.

"Thank you. Have a nice day."

"Mmm hmm." Ron waved as he left the lobby and walked to his car.

&&&&

"Hello? Anyone home?" Ron asked throughout the burrow.

"Ronald?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "Ah, so how did the job hunting go?" she asked eagerly.

"Not, too well, Mum."

"Oh, Ronald," Mrs. Weasley started, leading her youngest son into the kitchen for some tea. "You know that you, Hermione, Harry, and your sister cannot _all_ live in that little over-crowded flat."

"I know, Mum, but…"

"Don't you say 'but' to me, young man." Mrs. Weasley snapped. "You have Hermione home, now. And you four can't live in a place _that _small."

"But, Mum…"

"Let me finish, Ronald. Now I know that you and Hermione get intimate…"

"Mum." Ron groaned, interrupting her.

"And that means that the two of you should get your own place. You four aren't in college or such anymore."

"Mum… Hermione…"

"Did someone say my name?" Hermione asked, walking into the kitchen.

"I did."

"Well, go on, what were you going to say?"

"I dunno… that you were going to go back to school or something…"

"How do you know that?" Hermione and Mrs. Weasley asked in unison.

"Well, you love learning. And with school, you can get a better job than something small in the ministry…"

"Ron, I already got a job."

"What?"

"I finished school back in the hospital, they had classes there you know, and I got a job in recovering ancient artifacts where your father works."

"Really?" Mrs. Weasley smiled with glee. "That is amazing Hermione!"

"Yes, it is." Ron told her.

"I start Monday, and my first pay is within the first two weeks of me working there."

"Congratulations." Mrs. Weasley smiled her warm smile.

"I think we should celebrate." Ron announced. "Just you and me… well, if you want."

"Sure, along with Harry and Ginny they deserve to know the big news too."

"Then it's set, I'll go find Harry and tell him about it." Ron said, excitedly and apparated to the flat.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"That you're pregnant, dear."

"How… I'm not pregnant."

"Don't try to hide it from me, dear, I've had seven children out of six successful pregnancies. I know when someone is pregnant. Congratulations, Hermione. When will you tell him?"

"Well, I… I don't know. How could you tell?"

"I told you, dear. I always know, I'm a mother." Mrs. Weasley smiled and left the room with her tea.

"What…" Hermione asked herself before apparating to the flat to find something to wear… and to find Ginny to get a pregnancy test.


	14. Collide

"What…" Hermione asked herself before apparating to the flat to find something to wear… and to find Ginny to get a pregnancy test.

&&&

Ginny Weasley was sitting in her room in the flat that she, Harry, Ron and Hermione were currently sharing, when she heard a loud 'crack' coming from the kitchen. Where, did a loud and confused Hermione, soon follow.

"Ginny! Ginevra Weasley! Where are you?" Hermione screamed looking around the flat frantically.

"I'm right here." Ginny answered walking up behind the screaming woman.

"Oh, thank God." Hermione said, softly embracing her friend in a hug.

A few second went by when Ginny asked, "Why are we hugging?"

"Your…"

"Oh, no." Ginny started. "Is my brother being a giant prat again?"

"What, oh no. It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Ginny urged.

"I'm getting to that… well, your mother told me that I may be pregnant. Ginny, I can't be. After the last miscarriage…"

Ginny gasped at her words. "Miscarriage?"

"Yes. Seven years ago. But, that's… after the last miscarriage... the doctors told me that I may not able to get pregnant again. Ginny, I'm so scared." Hermione finished, walking to the small love seat by the window and falling down on it. "What if your Mum's right? Then what? I don't want to lose another baby. Ginny… What if…" Hermione cried with small tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Hermione, it will all turn out to be ok. Trust me."

"That's what Ron said." Hermione hiccupped.

"And he's right. Now, shall we go se if you are indeed pregnant with my brother's baby?" Ginny asked and added as an after-thought, "Ok, gross… you slept with my brother…"

This statement caused a very flustered Hermione to smile a wicked smile. "Yes, I did sleep with your brother. He is quite the expert with me…"

"Ok, Mione. I don't need to know! Let's just go see if you're knocked up."

"Ginny…" Hermione scolded.

"What? All I said was 'knocked up'… So, how do we confirm whether or not you are pregnant?"

"Well, I think we should go to a Muggle drug store and get a Muggle pregnancy test."

"Ok, then. Lead the way."

&&&

"Hey ya, Harry." Ron said as he walked through the living room of the small flat that the four of them shared.

"What's up, Ron?"

"Mione told my mother that I'm searching for a better job than the one I have."

"Well, you know, mate, just because she was gone for seven years in a mental ward nonetheless, she still is the same old Hermione Granger from Hogwarts. Sure, she was depressed for a while could you blame her? She lost a baby for crying out loud, but that doesn't mean she'll go and change on us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, mate."

"Hell yes, I'm right. Now go get yourself a better job." Harry told him.

"Harry, how did you know about Mione's miscarriage all those years ago?"

"Ginny."

"How did Ginny know?"

"Hermione."

"When did Hermione tell her?"

"Not too long ago."

"Oh… ok." A very relieved Ron answered back. "Do you know where Hermione is?"

"Uh… Ginny left a note saying something about her and Hermione going to some Muggle drug store for something… She didn't exactly say what, I s'pose she's trying to hide something; both her and Hermione." Harry chuckled a bit. "It's probably something to do with women stuff. No need to bother."

"Eh. What'cha watching?"

"Quidditch."

"I know that." Ron said pointedly. "Who against who?"

"The Chuddley Cannons against Krum's team."

"Ah, I see. Should I go get some beers then?"

"Already got a few." Harry smirked.

"My best mate!" Ron cried as he grabbed a beer from the small cooler Harry had beside him.

&&&

"Well, what does it say?" Ginny practically screamed as Hermione and her sat in the bathroom at The Burrow.

"I… Oh my God."

"What? What is it? Is it good? What?" Ginny screamed excitedly.

"I'm pregnant." Hermione breathed. "Oh my God."

"Congrats, Mione. Ron will be ecstatic!" Ginny smiled.

"Your Mum was right. I am… pregnant." Hermione said flustered.

"Well, of course she is. She had 7 kids from 6 pregnancies." Ginny said, practically reciting what Mrs. Weasley told her only hours before.

"How can this be?"

"What do you mean, Hermione?"

"We only did it… oh…"

"What is it?"

"Never mind." Hermione blushed.

"It is Ron's, right?"

"Of course, Ginny. That's a silly question to ask. It's just… a little while after I got back, Ronald and I…"

"OH! No need to continue. So, when are you gonna tell him?"

"Today. I'm not waiting like I did before." Hermione smiled a bit. "I've got to go tell Ron!" Hermione yelled, excitedly as she apparated towards their flat.

&&&

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled throughout the flat, running into the living room.

As if the flat was on fire, Ron jumped up immediately and ran to Hermione. "What is it, love? Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing's the matter at all. I just have _great_ news!"

"What is it?"

"I'm… we're… pregnant!"

"Really?" Ron asked ecstatically.

"Yes." Hermione smiled, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, Mione, why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy."

"Good, nothing can bring us down, now. Nothing." Ron said pulling her into a hug.

"Did you hear that, Harry? Hermione's pregnant!" Ron yelled.

"I did, mate. Congratulations you two." Harry said, walking to the couple and patting Ron on the back before hugging Hermione as Ginny apparated into the living room.

"Well, you could've waited for me, Mione." Ginny told her, smiling.

"Sorry, Ginny. I was just too excited. What took you so long?" Hermione asked her.

"Oh, nothing. Mum just asked me why you were so loud. And I told her it was a surprise. And she told the four of us to come to dinner tonight if the surprise was _that_ big that _I_ couldn't tell her." Ginny laughed.

"Well, then we should probably get ready." Hermione told her, leading Ginny into one of the bedrooms so they could find something nice to wear for the occasion.

"Well, that means that I should probably get a new job." Ron laughed.

"Yeah, mate. And a new place, furniture, baby stuff. And then after the baby is born a whole crap load of baby food and diapers."

"You make it sound horrible."

"Sorry, mate." Harry laughed. "But, at least you'll be together." Harry reassured him.

"True. And I'm happy for that."

"Me too, mate." Harry told him, really speaking about him and Ginny.


End file.
